From NCIS to The FBI
by NCISprobie
Summary: After A mistake and more teasing than he can take from DiNozzo and David Tim realizes his place isn't with NCIS anymore it's with the FBI. Will the team ever get Tim back?
1. A Start

**Summery: After A mistake and more teasing than he can take from DiNozzo and David Tim realizes his place isn't with NCIS anymore it's with the FBI. Will the team ever get Tim back?  
**

**This is set right after rule 51.**

**Disclaim: I do not own anything do not sue me. If I did own NCIS Kate, Ari, and Jenny would not be dead and Vance wouldn't be sitting in the bid chair!**

**Dedication: To the readers.

* * *

**Tim McGee was losing it. After a he had walked into a house and found a bomb he had alerted the team and everyone panicked just to find out three hours later it was an inactive countdown bomb. Of course Tony and Ziva were busy making Tim the rear end of their jokes. Tim. He was never called Tim on the team by _anyone. _To the team he was just McGee.

'_I just don't know what's wrong with me. I call them Ziva and Tony don't I? I don't make remarks about them. I never call them probie or DiNozzo or David. I've never embarrassed them or glued there fingers to their keyboard or play some other prank on them. '_ Tim thought sadly to himself.

Like the jerk Tony was he started making another joke about 'McPanic' and how I couldn't tell an active bomb from an inactive bomb.

Not being able to take anymore crabbed my gun and got out of there storming past Gibbs on my way out. I had to go someone where I had a real teammate that always had my back, and she will always have my back.

* * *

Setting a rose down by her grave I smiled down at it. "I miss you Kate." I whispered. "I miss you two Tim." A voice from behind whispered. I turn around to find a life sized Kate in a white sleeved shirt and a white skirt. "Kate?" I said aloud before I put my hand on her shoulder. It stayed there it was like she was really there!

Wrapping her in a hug I inhale her sent. "You look the same as ever." I tell her. "You too Tim." Once I let go of her she took my hand and leaded me in the direction of a grassy field. "Come on a walk with me." She tells me. "So what's up?" She asked. "Well, a woman named Ziva took your place and she and DiNozzo are very busy finding every excuse to tease me. But Kate I don't care how much the rest of the team likes Ziva I will always wish it was you there instead."

"That's sweet Tim. If you remember DiNozzo and I used to tease you."

"Yeah but you weren't as bad. You always kept DiNozzo in line and Gibbs loved you like a daughter, not to mention you were always there for me and knew when to stop teasing me. But I would tease you back. But Kate I don't know what to do anymore I'm on the verge of quitting."

"Tim look at me." We stop walking and I turn to her. "You listen to me McGee you do what your heart says." She moved her hand across my chest. "You do what you think is right. Understand?" She whispers. I nod. Smiling gently she takes my hand and we keep walking. Smiling I begin to tell her about cases and my book.

An hour later I suddenly stop. "Hey Kate I think I just figured out how to finish my new book! A pretty Secret Service Agent named Kate quits and she joins the FBI and gets assigned as my partner, and it will be a wonderful start for the two crime stoppers."

"Awww how sweet of you." She tells me. "I try." I mutter. "So have you decided what you're going to do?" She asks me. "Yes I'm going to quit NCIS and join the FBI, hmmm, I wonder if Fornell would take me."

"Of course he would." She tells me with confidence. "I should probably be getting back." I tell her. "Okay go join the FBI!" I chuckle and kiss her cheek. "Thanks Kate."

"Anytime Tim. Good luck." She wraps me in a warm hug before she suddenly disappears. Smiling I head in the direction of NCIS to quit.

* * *

Thirty minutes later I stand outside Fornells door and knock. I had just walked into Director Vance's office said I wanted to quit and have clean break, and he agreed so I handed in my badge and SIG and was now waiting outside Fornell's door. He answers it. "Hey Fornell." I greet him. "McGee what are you doing here?" He asks me. "I quit my job at NCIS and now I'm here because I wanted a job with the FBI. He chuckles.

"Really?"

"You bet."

"Well Gibbs must have been stupid to let you go the FBI would be glad to have you."

"They would?"

"Yeah smart Agent like you only comes around one every ten years. You're the smartest computer person out of three agencies, you good at shooting, your not afraid to what has to be done. What's not to like about you? Common we'll go back to headquarters and I'll get you a place on my team Tim."

I smile and follow him. Tim. He called me Tim. Things were really looking up.

* * *

Twenty minutes later I was FBI Agent Timothy McGee and had a place on Fornells team along with one other. FBI agent Kevin Miller. He seemed pretty nice. "Get the gear we got a dead civilian near the Washington Memorial. Let's try and get there before the press."

"Oh it!" Kevin and I shout. "Well Tim this is your first case with us. Let's go catch a killer." He said with confidence. "Can't wait." I grin. And I couldn't wait. This was going to be my first case with the FBI and it was going to be amazing. After we solved the case I would go home and finish my book, go to a bar and have a drink to celebrate my new career and play with Jethro. Whenever I got upset I would go to Kate. It was a start.

* * *

**Alright readers tell me should I continue and if I should will the team get McGee back?**


	2. Choices

"Agent Gibbs, DiNozzo, and David the director is ready for you." Cynthia tells us as Tony and Ziva stand up and walk with me into the director's office. Vance had for some reason call a meeting with my team a few hours after McGee stormed out. "Agents take a seat." Vance greets us dryly. "Because I have a busy day today I'm going to cut right to the point. McGee quit." I froze the words hit me like a bullet. McGee? No there's no way. "He quit an hour ago. Apparently he cracked under the pressure and teasing. Agent DiNozzo why do I have a feeling this has something to do with you?" He informed us and asked Tony. "Ahhh I ahhhh…. He stuttered.

"How did this happen? Why did you let him quit?" I demanded. "I told you Gibbs he cracked under the pressure and teasing. He wanted a clean break and I agreed." Just as I was about to start yelling Vance's phone went off. He listened for a while before saying "That's not surprising" and hanging up. "That was a good friend of mine in the FBI. McGee just joined. Congratulations Agent Gibbs you've lost another agent. First Agent Todd to the half brother of the women you hired to take her place, then Agent McGee to the FBI. What next?" I froze again. The thought of Kate hurt. I glanced over at Ziva. She was the sister of the killer that killed Kate and I hired her. To make it worse McGee joined the FBI. I lost my two youngest agents. Angrily I storm out of there and down to my desk with Tony and Ziva not far behind. "Dammit DiNozzo what did you do?" I hiss angrily at the senior agent. "I-I don't know boss I mean I…

"You don't know? Whatever you did drove McGee to quit! God knows how he put up with you for six dammed years if it was this bad!" I yell before I walk out of the bullpen to go home leaving a guilty looking DiNozzo sitting there.

* * *

"My god I am glad that case is over." Kevin said as he sat down. Six months later. "So what's the first thing you're going to do when you get back to your place Tim?"

"Take a nice hot shower before I collapse on my bed." I mutter. We had just got finished with a 3 day case where a rich drug lord went illegally selling Heroin. Unlucky for him he almost got caught and had to stop, but he was afraid his buyers would say something so he killed 12 people before we caught him. The idiot had his lawyers bust him out of interrogation by noon every time we go him in until we finally got evidence to throw him behind bars.

Unlucky for us Kevin, Tobias, and I hadn't slept in at all during the three days. We were thinking about calling Sacks for help, (who had been transferred a week before McGee joined the team.

"Alright men we've had a long few days go home early."

"Thanks Tobias!" Kevin and I shout as we get out of there as fast as we could. After a month of training on Fornell's team Kevin and I got on a first name basis after we saved Fornell's life twice. I had moved out of my old apartment and in to a new one closer to FBI headquarters 30 days after I joined Fornell's team and my number got changed too. I haven't thought of my old team in 5 months and I didn't want to. But tonight I have to admit I really do miss Abby. She was the only one I truly miss. After taking my shower I laid in bed in my boxer shorts and MIT shirt. Damn my old team was really on my mind.

Getting out of bed I put a pair of jeans on and decided it was time to visit Kate again. Whenever I had a child rapist murder case that got me upset or was just upset for some other reason I would go see Kate.

* * *

Walking across the graveyard I inhaled when I felt her soft hands take mine from behind and pull me onto the path we usually walk on.

"So what happened?" She asked me and I turn up to look at her for the first time

"I can't get them off my mind." I whispered. Turning my head and shielding my eyes from hers. I didn't have to explain she knew who I was talking about.

"Abby?" She asked knowingly.

"Yeah, you know as much as I do how good a friend she is Kate."

"Tim look at me." She said firmly. We stopped walking and I look down at her beautiful face and concerned eyes.

"Do you regret leaving?" She asked quietly. "At first I didn't, but now I'm not so sure if I made the right choice."

"Timothy McGee you listen to me when I say we all make mistakes." Kate rubs her thumb over my cheek. "Understand?" She whispers as her hand drops.

"Yes." I told her. And I did understand. I was still unsure it I made a mistake at all, but I was 89% sure I did.

"Tim can do me a favor?" She suddenly asked. "Anything." I promised. I would do _anything_ for Kate. "Think it over, you can either go back to team Gibbs or stay with the FBI. It'd your call. I know you'll do the right thing." She encouraged. "Thanks Kate."

"Sure Tim always happy to help. So how is that book of yours doing?" She asked changing the subject. I smiled. "Wonderful, the readers love the character Kate and her partner…

* * *

A few hours later I lay in my bed still confused about what do but happy about seeing Kate again, she always knew how to make me feel better. As I went to sleep that night I thought of my choices.

The next day I woke up and went to work as usual. "Get the gear!" Fornell yells as Kevin walks into the squad room. "Where we going boss?" I asked. "Downtown there's a shoot out going on and were coming in."

"Yes!" Kevin blurts. "Wooo Hoo! Time to go shoot some bad guys!" I smile as we grab the bullet proof vests for us and Fornell.

"Yeah Kevin time to go shoot some bad guys!" I agreed as we snapped our vests on.

* * *

"So Kevin still exited?" I yelled as I shoot a trigger happy idiot that's firing at us with a AK-46 rifle. There was at least 20 trigger happy idiots running all over the place with crazy guns firing at us and my team had managed to kill at least half. "No!" He yelled back. I smiled. Suddenly a man came out and Tobias had his back to him. "Tobias look out!" I yell as I knock him out of the way as the bullet fired just barley misses us. I yank out my SIG and fire killing the man.

"Thanks Tim." He says as I help him up. "Anytime Tobias."

"You guys okay?" Kevin asks us. "Were fine." Fornell tells him. "Good because we got some angry people that want to talk to Tim." He points in a direction and I freeze and gasp at what I saw.

Gibbs, DiNozzo and David all dressed in vests and by the look of them it looks like they were helping kill the trigger happy idiots. "Shit." I cuss. "You couldn't avoid them forever Tim." Fornell said as he pats me on the back. "Kevin and I will be waiting over here calling HQ and telling them what happened." I nod and turn to my old team. I had no clue what I was going to say.

* * *

**Big thanks to those who reviewed! Pretty please keep them coming! Okay any advice for how McGee is going to deal with his old team?**


	3. Coming Back to the Family

Taking a deep breath I walked towards them. "Gibbs." I greeted him. "McGee, what the hell?" He asked in his explain-before-I-shoot-you voice. "I work for the FBI and we are currently taking out trigger happy idiots right now. So what's with you guys?" I asked. "We have been trying to get into contact with you, but the FBI has been strict about letting us in. We want you to come back McGee." Ziva tells me. "Tim I don't know why you left but you need to come back where you belong." Gibbs says in a firm.

"I don't know where I belong Gibbs, and the reason I quit was because of the pressure. I couldn't take the jokes, the teasing, so I cracked under pressure." I hissed at him coldly. "A very good friend helped me decided what to do. She had confidence in me when no one else did these past few years."

"She must not have been very good to tear you away from your family, she must have been a bitch to do that to you." Ziva snorted. My blood boiled. You could insult me, and throw me around but talking about Kate like that was crossing the line.

"You listen David." I growled. "She was the best agent I ever saw, she was Abby's best friend and she's my best friend, she died protecting her country and on a rooftop just like this one. You're more of a bitch than she could _ever_ be. _Never ever_ insult her in front of me again." I hissed with fire in my eyes. My right hand wrapped around the gun on my waist.

The NCIS team glared at me and I glared right back. Ziva's hand went to her gun as well. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything." The voice of Fornell told us as he walked to us. "Tim I reported in with the FBI and it turns out they got a call from NCIS, they want you back." I turned to Fornell. "Look Tim if you want to go back, go back. Kevin's learned a lot from you and we could always drag Sacks back to this team, their family after all."

I took a deep breath ad considered it. "Tobias could I have a minute?" I asked. "Sure Tim." I started in the opposite direction of the NCIS team. "Were you going?" DiNozzo demanded. I turned to him. "To get the opinion of someone." I told him.

"Who?" Gibbs demanded. "I think you know that Gibbs, you may have forgotten her but I haven't." Gibbs face twisted and he finally realized it. And it was about time too. I began to take a route I have taken so many times.

"I don't know what to do about it." I whispered as I closed my eyes and stood in the middle of the graveyard even though no one was in sight. But I knew she was listing. "I saw what happened Tim." The sweet voice told me and I felt her warm fingers interlock with mine. I opened my eyes and stared down at her pretty face. She was wearing a black shirt and green cargo pants. Kate smiled and this time I pulled her into a walk. "Kate I don't know what to do." I repeated. "I know Tim."

"What would you do?" I asked. "I honestly don't know. But Tim answer this. Do you miss Abby?"

"Of course I do, but you already know that."

"I know. Do you miss Gibbs, and the way he head slaps you? Be honest."

"I-I." I was stuttering. "I think so, maybe not." I didn't know what to stay. Thankfully Kate was patient like always.

"It's okay, take your time." She soothed me. I inhaled and we continued to walk.

10 minutes later I had my answer.

"Yes. Kate yes I miss all of it." I told her truthfully. She smiled.

"Then Tim go back to NCIS if it feels right, we all fall sometimes, but we have to get back up."

"Your right Kate, but what about you?" I asked. "It wasn't supposed to end this way, you were supposed to find the right man and have kids and be happy. You deserve better!" I yanked us to a stop and she stared I into my eyes.

"Your right Tim, it wasn't supposed to end this way. And I will always miss you, and the team. The best way to die is in the line of duty, and I did. Tim I'm not able to be humane again, to work at NCIS and see Gibbs and Abby again." She told me firmly and her word hurt. "But you can." She whispered. "Tim you can go back to our family."

"It hasn't been a family until we lost you." I whispered back to her.

"Than go back to what's left of our family."

"Okay." I said with confidence. She nodded and looked over my shoulder and stared. I turned around to see Fornell, Ziva, Tony, Gibbs, Ducky, Jimmy and Abby on the top of a small hill staring at us. They weren't fifteen feet from us and Abby had her jaw hanging open. "Go Tim." She whispered. "Bye Kate." I told her as I leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Bye Tim." She told me before she stared into my eyes and suddenly took a few steps back and vanished.

I sighed and started in the direction of my family and co-workers. "What the hell McGee!" Abby barked. "First you quit and leave us for the FBI, you get into a fight with Ziva, I kind pulled tapes of the shoot out and the fight but that's no the point, then your talking with Kate what next?" She hollered. "I've been talking to her for the past six months, she's my best friend, she helped me decided what to do. Even when nobody else had confidence in me she did, she makes me feel better even if she is dead, and it's like a have two little sisters." I told her. She took a deep breath and turned to Gibbs.

"McGee have you decided what your going to do?" He asked me calmly. "Yes, Tobias it's been amazing working with you and tell Kevin that please, but Kate told me to go back to my family if it felt right and it does."

"You're coming back to NCIS?" Abby asked excitingly. "If the director and Gibbs will take me back Abbs." I told her as I stared at Gibbs. He smiled. "Good to have you back Tim." He told me as he patted my shoulder. "Now all of us lets get back to NCIS." He said which made me smile as we all started in the direction of Navy Yard.

* * *

**Review please!**


	4. Back to Normal

"Well Agent McGee it's good to have you back." Director Vance said to NCIS Special Agent Timothy McGee. "It's good to be back director." And it was true, I was happy to be back in the bullpen again, happy to see Abby and my team again.

I was sitting at my old desk watching Vance walk up the stairs to his office. I in-haled. "Happy to be back NCIS agent McGee?" Tony asked. "Couldn't be better Tony, couldn't be better."

Gibbs and Ziva chuckled as they sat down. Suddenly Abby strode into the bullpen. "Yippii! Very special agent McGee has returned!" She hugged me in my chair. "Yep glad to be back Abbs. I missed ya." I put my hand on hers, she smiled.

"Anyway I need a favor." She confessed. "Name it." I said a little unsure. Sometimes favors for Abby were a little strange.

"The guys at coffee shop downstairs won't let me buy a Caf-Pow machine, so I wanted to get the recipe for myself and put a bunch of that in a machine. But they kinda, won't give me the recipe either. Could you help me?"

"Sure Abbs." I nodded and got my gun and badge sometimes they did the talking for me. "Let's go." We headed downstairs to the coffee shop.

* * *

I walked into the shop area and went up to the man working the register. "Hello sir what can we do for-" He was cut off when Abby stood beside me and glared at him. The blond haired man suddenly looked very uncomfortable, he definitely recognized her.

"I'm special agent McGee. I'm a field agent. he flashed him his badge and SIG. "Could I talk to you?" The blond haired man vent pale

"I guess so."

"Good, now I'm going to cut right to the point we're gunna need your entire recipe for Caf-Pow."

The man's face flashed with anger. Then he forced a smile on his face. "Alright." He growled and turned to go to the kitchen. Why not push this guy a bit?

"Oh and I'm going to need step by step instructions too, along with all the ingredients to make Caf-Pow, and some already made Caf-Pow." The man's face got worse. "Of course." He hissed and walked into the kitchen doors. I turned to a smiling Abby. "Wow."

"Yeah." I muttered. The man suddenly walked out with a few papers and a crate. "Thank you." I nodded to the man and handed the papers to Abby. She grinned and I carried the crate. "So I assume you already have the machine?"

"You assume right. You wanna come help me get all this stuff into the machine?"

"Sure why not?"

* * *

When we got to Evidence were Abby was keeping the machine I couldn't help but stare as I sat the crate down. The machine looked kinda funny.

"Abbs you sure that's a drink machine?" I asked. "Uh huh, the guys from evidence gave this to me. Now common help me with this." She took a cooler out of the crate and pored the red liquid into the machine.

"Let's hope this works." Abby muttered as she grabbed an empty Caf-Pow container, held it under the snout, and hit the button.

Instead of liquid coming out smoke and an explosion happened. "God are you all right Abby?" I asked. "No!" She hollered. Suddenly everyone in the evidence garage was staring at us. "Looks like your friends set you up Abby." I coughed through the smoke. She glared at the people that mange evidence across the room.

"Well I'm going up stairs...have fun chewing them out." I pointed to the people and walked to the elevator, having a violent coughing fit wile there.

* * *

"Hey Tim what happened?" Tony asked. When I stepped into the bullpen. "Abby and I go the recipe for Caf-Pow but the machine evidence gave her was rigged to explode." Tony laughed and threw me a bottle of water.

"Thanks." I muttered before I threw it all down my throat. Gibbs chuckled. "Looks like everything's back to normal."

"Yeah." I muttered. Ziva and Tony laughed, and I joined in. Everything _was _back to normal.

* * *

**The End! Since this is my first story finished and you all were such awesome readers if you want me to create a story for you leave your name, what you want the story to be called and what's about, or just what you want it to be about and I promise as long as I don't get to many requests I will create your story, and finish it. **

**PM me the details if you want your story to have any.  I want to thank to all of you. you guys mean the world to me by reading this story!  
**


End file.
